


His Witch

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Harry Potter fell for Nymphadora Tonks the first moment he laid eyes on her when she turned up at Privet Drive. It takes him a long time to get the courage to ask her out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 22





	His Witch

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**  
> 

* * *

It all started when he raised his wand. His hand stretched out towards the bedroom door as the key fell to the floor, before the door swung open. The spell on his lips dying as he saw her for the first time.

She was beautiful.

As they flew over the Thames, his eyes found hers again, and he could barely watch where he was going, too focused on the witch next to him.

The one with the purple hair.

Grinning, she quickly swerved, avoiding a boat, but Harry had to turn sharply, his eyes on her and not where he was going.

The same thing happened in the house as he watched the Order members pass by, his gaze locking with hers again, a wink sent his way, and a cheeky grin from over her shoulder as she caught him watching her walk away.

Harry knew he wanted to know this witch better as he watched her fall over a troll-leg umbrella stand, and blush as she walked into the room where he could see Sirius and Remus sitting.

* * *

The feelings didn't go over the years. He watched Tonks giggling on the arm of Charlie Weasley, whilst he played happy boyfriend to Ginny, the pair not lasting more than a year after the war ended. He wondered if Ginny had realised that she didn't have his heart, or if they just grew apart, but he didn't feel hurt when he saw her on another man's arm a couple of months later. His eyes were focused on one witch only.

It was a relief when Charlie returned to Romania six months later, claiming to miss his job there. He left his family and more importantly, left Nymphadora Tonks behind. Harry didn't know what to do or what to say to her. Nymphadora was different than the other witches he knew. He didn't know how to ask her out.

Tonks was the one he had his heart set on since the day she turned up at his home to collect him. He didn't care that she was a few years older then him. Age wasn't important.

He found himself confiding in Sirius and Remus one evening in Grimmauld Place, hoping the two men could offer him some advice. He had heard Sirius broke a lot of girl's hearts back in school... not that he knew how, just that it happened. Sirius had just smiled and shared a look with Remus when Harry asked, before telling him to take her to a Quidditch game and to dinner, and if they wanted to shag, to put up Silencing Charms.

Harry had shook his head. There was no way he'd get an amazing witch like Nymphadora Tonks that way.

Sirius just laughed and informed Harry about a crush that his cousin held on a certain boy-who-lived, filling Harry with enough confidence to invite her to a Quidditch game.

* * *

Laying in bed next to her a few days later, Harry mentally thanked Sirius for teaching him the silencing charm all those years ago. They had needed it and they would continue to need it as Harry had no intention of letting the irresistible witch out of his bed ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/)  
>  **  
> 


End file.
